End of a Hero
by Fanwriterf
Summary: As The Hero of Winds lies on a beach dying he looks back at his life and tells his regretful life story to an imaginary Aryll. (This is a TeLink one shot)


**So I had this idea in my head for a little bit and decided to try it out. I hope all you Zelda fans an Telink fans like this.**

 **ps. if you want to make this a little bit sadder then read this while listening to Aryll's theme. Preferably a piano version because pianos make just about any song seem sad.**

 **enjoy**

* * *

Everything is dark...Everything is so dark...Slowly I open my weary eyes and am almost blinded by the morning sun slowly rising above the horizon. It's yellow and orange light reflecting off the ocean. I tried to move but found that I couldn't. I can still fill my heart throbbing in my chest...Is this what it feels like to die? Who would have thought this is how I go. I thought I would have died by the hands of someone or something...Maybe even drown while at sea...Nope turns out this is how I die...Lying on a beach while having a heart attack. I slowly move my head and notice the tree that I had leaned on for support; I can see where two names had been carved into the tree so long ago...Mine, and Tetra. This was the spot we landed at while searching for a new land that had not been claimed by the ocean. When we found this land Tetra came up to this tree and carved our names into it. This was where it all began, seems a bit fitting that this is where it ends.

As the sun rises higher I can feel the warmth wrap around my body like a blanket. Suddenly I can hear the all too familiar sound of seagulls. I turn my head over to look at the ocean to find some of the white feathered birds flying around. One of the braver ones fly's down beside me, curious about what it's seeing. As I stare into its black beady eyes I'm suddenly reminded of you...Aryll, my little sister.

"You'll come back...Won't you big brother?" That is what you asked me, remember Aryll? I smiled as I looked down at you. You looked so sad at seeing me leave, so disappointed that things couldn't return to the way they were. I placed my hand on your shoulder and my other lifted your face so you'd look at me.

"Of course I will." I lied, "how else will you and grandmother be able to live with us at the new world?" When I told you this...I wanted so badly to believe that it would be true...However it wasn't...I never did return for you and Grandmother...I never came back even...Even after you sent your letter, the one telling me that she had died seven years after our good bye.

"Link." Tetra called out to me. I was sitting down on our bed inside our small castle; well technically it was a small fort. The letter that I was holding slowly started to slip out of my grasp after I had read its contents. "Link." She called out again and entered our bedroom.

"By the gods there you are." She said sounding annoyed, "I've been looking everywhere for you. Should have known you'd be in here trying to sleep." I slowly turn around to look at my wife, she had her arms crossed and was leaning against the door frame. Her annoyed face quickly melted into one of concern as she saw my teary eyes. She quickly approached me and knelt down to eye level and then placed her hands on my face.

"What's wrong love?" She asked, I tried to tell her what I had just read, but when I opened my mouth only a bunch of jumbled up words came out. Tetra used her thumbs to wipes some of the tears away from my eyes and stared lovingly into them.

"She..." I started, "She...She's dead Tetra...M-m-my Grandmother...S-s-she's dead." I'm finally able to say and end up breaking down into more tears. I end up leaning into Tetra, my face resting against her chest and my arms locking around her waist. After a few seconds I can feel her placing her hands on top of my head running her fingers through my hair. We stayed that way for a while, I can't be sure how long. Tetra ended up having to change shirts because the other got soaked with my tears, but I don't think she minded. After I was able to stop crying Tetra took my hand and interlaced our fingers before laying down on the bed and gently kissing my neck. We ended up making love and suddenly she made all the pain disappear. Afterwards she asked me if I was going to the funeral...I wanted to go Aryll...but I told her that I couldn't. After that I cut all ties with you Aryll, for that I'm so sorry...I was afraid that you would have hated me, I was afraid that you would have blamed me for her death...Maybe if...Maybe if I did return for you two...Maybe she would have lived longer.

Things started to go downhill from there Aryll. The threat of being attack was always constant. What I went through to save you and Tetra...That was nothing compared to war. It changed me Aryll...It made me cold and unforgiving, worse it re-awoken the warrior inside of me. Any chance I got I went out on adventures. The adventures I went on where the greatest anyone could have asked for. However while I was going out having the time of my life, Tetra was left alone to look after our kingdom by herself. On one particular adventure I was gone a whole month, but when it was done and time to come home...I didn't want to. A part of me wanted to stay and look for a new adventure to go on. I managed to force myself to come home, that made me sick to my stomach that I had to force myself to go home to my beautiful loving wife. Oh Aryll I wish I could say that eventually everything turned out okay...But it never did. I kept leaving Tetra behind to go out and explore or adventure. I ended up sleeping more outside in the cold under the stars than in the warmth of Tetra's arms.

If I could go back and confront myself...I would probably kill him. My absence eventually began to weigh on Tetra. She had to rule our Kingdom by herself. She needed me and I wasn't there. Eventually I ended up discovering that she would cry herself to sleep just about every night. One day it just became too much for her.

"What did you just say?" I asked and glared at me wife, she had tears rolling down her cheeks, yet she was able to stare at me as well.

"I can't do this anymore Link...The constant leaving and staying gone for gods know how long. Every time you left a part of me died...Because I know you want to go out and explore, and I know I'm the one holding you back." She began to cry.

"You're...You're not holding me back Tetra." I said in a stern voice. I can see the way her body trembles as she fights the tears back.

"Link...We barely make love anymore, and when we do it seems like a chore to you...We both should have seen this coming, we both should have ended it then instead of thinking it would get better..." She suddenly stopped and I could see so much pain in her eyes, this was killing her...I was killing her. I was the cause of her pain and all because I wanted what I wanted. In my attempt to spare her anymore pain...I left Aryll, I left my crying wife as she fell to her knees.

Then what did I do? I went back to what I was good at. Adventuring and exploring, that's what I did for five years. Yet I felt like I had a hole in my chest Aryll. No amount of fighting, Adventuring was able to fill that hole. Not even all the women that I slept with could fill it. It was as if a piece of me was gone, it took me too long to realize that missing piece was my heart, which I had left with Tetra. Aryll I was so angry at myself, for days on end I traveled the land looking for something worth wild but never found it...The thing was though little sister...I couldn't find it because I had already found it, and it was gone. I was done Aryll, I was done with adventuring, and sleeping in the mud and the whole hero's life...I...I just want my wife back. So I traveled to our kingdom in hopes that just maybe, Tetra would be crazy enough to forgive me and let me come home. It's a long shot I know...But I had to take it Aryll.

As I came to our kingdom I could see much had changed. The fort that was once our home had turned into a castle, there were markets bustling with people. As I approached the castle I was stopped by a guard. After telling him who I was he had another guard escort me toward the gardens and told me that Tetra would be there soon. I waited for a few moments in the heat; I noticed a bench and approached it. After sitting down I looked the place over and it was very nice. From what I could tell Tetra had been an excellent queen. I wasn't surprised at hearing that, I always knew she would make a great queen. There wasn't a doubt in my mind. After waiting for a few more minutes I noticed a woman approaching me. Her blond hair was swaying in the wind, it was Tetra. By the gods was she beautiful, her hair reached all the way down to her lower back, she wore a purple and white dress and had her red scarf around her neck. Seeing her made me wish that I had gotten some flowers for her.

She suddenly stopped ten feet from me and stared at me, I stood from the bench and we eyed each other for the longest time imaginable. I couldn't really describe her facial expression; it seemed like a mix between shock and sadness which really made me feel even worse about myself. As we stared at each other I kept thinking if I should move closer or was she going to. After a few moments I decided I would move first. As I took my first few steps I noticed her fingers nervously tugging at her dress. I took a few more steps until there was three feet between us.

"Hi." I said, it looked like she tried to speak but something was caught in her throat. After she cleared her throat she gestured towards the bench. The two of us sat down there, I made sure to leave several inches between us. Again we were left in silence for a while until she finally spoke out.

"I...I don't know what to say." She said, I turned to look at her and could see how apprehensive she looked. "I didn't know if I would ever see you again." Suddenly her face turned angry and she stood from the bench and glared at me.

"How dare you! How dare you leave for so long, and not even write! How dare you make me think for even a second that you might have died!" She shouted, I could see tears forming in her eyes.

"You were the one who wanted me to leave." I said.

"I didn't think you would Link...I...I thought you loved me enough that you would have stayed." She said and suddenly I felt broken.

"I...Tetra I left because I love you, I saw what I was doing to you and couldn't keep you in pain...That's why I left...But I'm back now...I'm done with everything I swear...I swear I will always be by your side." I said and quickly stood and took her hands into mine. "I love you Tetra." She stared at me with teary eyes for a few moments before looking away and pulling her hands away from mine.

"Things have changed Link...It's been so long...Even if we did it wouldn't be the same...But it doesn't matter love." She said, I can feel my gut tightening, this was supposed to be my chance at being with Tetra again.

"Don't say that Tetra...It can if we want it to be...I will do whatever it takes to make sure it is...You have my word..." Before I can even finish she places her fingers over my lips to stop me from talking.

"You don't understand Link...When you left I was deeply hurt, I spent months no year's hoping you would show up...But you never did, so I knew I had to move on with my life...I remarried love...I'm pregnant with his child...I love him so much...I'm so sorry if that's not what you want to hear." She said. After hearing all of that my legs nearly gave out so I had to quickly sit down at the bench. Everything came crashing down around me, all that wasted time searching for a great adventure, when the greatest adventure of my life was standing in front of me, but I was too damn stupid to see it...I must have looked like a fool trying to ask her to take me back.

I stood up from the bench and started to walk away, I had expected Tetra to try to stop me or something...But she didn't. I turned around one last time to find her sitting on the bench with her face in her hands. Part of me wanted to go back, but it wouldn't have changed anything. She wouldn't have left the current King of Hyrule to be with the Ex-King, especially since she was pregnant with his child. Just the thought that the love of my life was carrying another man's child stung...But I have no one to blame but myself. I didn't write or anything...I didn't check in. For all she knew I could have been dead. Maybe if I had stayed in contact with her...Who knows where that would of lead to.

Aryll I was such a fool. I had the greatest thing in life for a man. A woman who deeply loved him, but what did I do with her love little sister? I basically threw it in her face and abandoned her. No matter how much she might have hated me for leaving, it will never compare to how much I hate myself. After all look who's living the better life...A life that would have been mine...Had I just opened my eyes.

So now what was left for me little sister? I was done with adventuring so what was next Aryll? My only chance at happiness was just ruined before my very eyes. Should I have stayed in Hyrule or left? I was certain that Tetra wouldn't want to see me again...So I left.

I should have set sail to Outset, it was home...No it wasn't. Tetra was my home...And my home was gone. I ended up sailing north and kept going and going and going. Nearly three years at sea, I had no idea where I was going and frankly I didn't care. I was hurt, I felt like there was no life for me. I felt like I would never be happy ever again little sister. I ended up finding a small uninhabited island. I used the trees to make a house. The island had a fresh water spring, my island was five miles away from a fully civilized island. I would sail there once a month for food and provision. Many people would try to talk to me while I went to get food, they wanted to know me, and they wanted to be my friends. But I didn't want to be anyone's anything. Only Tetra's, but that was never going to happen again. I forgot to mention something little sister. When me and Tetra were together we had a tradition of watching the sun set and rise. I kept this tradition alive by myself. I'm not sure if Tetra still watched the sun rise and fall...Although if she did...It was probably with her new family.

For so many years I lived on my small island in solitude. Mine and Tetra's anniversary came and gone as quickly as the day passes by. I was forced to remember every anniversary we ever shared together as the day came. Each one got more painful than the last...Every night as I watched the sun set I'm forced to remember every time me and Tetra sat on the beach to watch it. Every time we held hands, every time she would rest her head against my shoulder, every time she would fall asleep while I held her.

Nearly thirty years passed and somehow little sister I found my way back to Hyrule. I had a dream about Tetra one night. I was staring at her and she was staring at me. All around us was complete darkness, there was an unknown source of light shining on her. She smiled at me and called my name and spoke.

"If only things had been different my love...We could have been happy together all these years." She said and suddenly looked sad and began to walk away towards the darkness. I felt my chest tighten by her words and started to chase after her, however it seemed as if every step I took forward sent me backwards. It wasn't long before the darkness engulfed her and I woke up. Later that day I set sail to Hyrule. I didn't know why I had to go back to Hyrule...But something about my dream was forcing me to go. With my long unused Windwaker at my side I commanded the winds to obey me. What would have taken two weeks only took eight days. As Hyrule came into sight I felt a sense of nostalgia wash over me. I was instantly reminded of the first time me and Tetra discovered this land. We had been months at sea before we found this land. When Tetra saw this land she had the biggest smile I had ever seen...Many times most of the crew, myself include lost faith in our mission to find a new land. However it was always Tetra who pulled us back. Not once had she lost hope.

As I reached the island I left my boat on the beach and started to run as fast as my legs could carry me. As I raced my way through the markets I could feel tears swelling in my eyes Aryll. I had a gut feeling something had happened. How right my gut was. As I made my way to the castle the guards stopped me, every nerve in my body told me to knock him down and rush in. Thankfully I didn't do that, or else I'd be dead by guards and not laying here on the beach with my heart exploding in my chest.

I told him who I was and demanded to see Tetra, the guard was very apprehensive after I spoke. He ended up leading me to the garden where I last saw Tetra so long ago. As we made our way to the center of the garden I noticed something that wasn't there before. There was a stone pillar in the center. It had a golden circle with an engraving on it. As I came closer to it I felt my heart stop. It was an engraving of Tetra's face. And below the golden circle were engraved words which read out.

"Tetra, the first great queen of Hyrule...May she inspires those that come after to be just as great." After seeing this my legs became weak and I fell onto my knees. And I began to cry...She was gone. You hear stories all the time about when someone you were meant to be with passes on and you can feel it...I believe that was what my dream was Aryll. Tetra came to say goodbye. The guard told me to wait there and he would bring the King. I'm not too sure how long I sat there looking at her monument with fresh tears rolling over old ones. When my legs finally felt like they had regain their strength I slowly stood. I could still feel my heart pounding away. I looked back at the engraving of her face and gently placed my fingers on it.

"Oh Tetra." I choked, "I'm...I'm so..." Before I could finish the King of Hyrule approached me. He was much younger than I was. I noticed he held what looked like a letter in his hand.

"So...Your Link." He said, I shook my head. "My mother told me many stories about you." My eyes went wide at this.

"What?" I asked in disbelief. The King slightly smiled.

"Every night she would tell me a story about you...The Hero of Winds...My...My Father." What? Father?

"What did you say?" I asked. He smiled at me and suddenly I could see it. His eyes, they were mine...But how?

"How can you be my son?" I asked. The King ushered to the bench his mother and I sat at long ago. After we sat he began to tell me the story of his birth. Turns out Tetra was pregnant with my child when we had our falling out and gave birth to him while I was gone. If I felt like crap now, it was only increased tenfold. He continued to tell me about what happened after I left, Tetra's new husband was a good and noble man, but Tetra always seemed most happy when she told him stories about me. I felt disgusted and cheated; I had a son and didn't know about him. Me and my son whose name turned out to be Arwen continued to talk for many hours on end. We shared a hug for the first time and we both cried. At the end he handed me the letter and said that Tetra had written it hours before she passed away and gave clear instruction that if I ever returned that it should be given to me by Arwen.

We agreed to meet tomorrow to talk more, he offered me a place at the castle but I kindly declined his offer and we parted ways. I began to make my way down to the beach where my boat was. As I did I noticed the tree that Tetra craved our names into. I approached it and placed my hand over it. Long ago I proposed to her little sister. She said yes and practically lunged at me forcing me onto the ground with her on top of me pelting me with kisses. The memory brings a tear to my eye and suddenly I remember the letter she wrote me. I reach into my pocket and pull the letter out. I open it and start to read it.

Dear Link.

I'm not sure if you will ever see this letter, but if by some miracle you do get this then I'm sure by now you will know that I am no longer alive. Arwen is your son Link, I'm sure he would have told you already. However if he hasn't then...Surprise you're a father.

On a serious note there is so much I want to say to you, but I am too week to write it all down. I'm so tired Link...So, so tired. I want you to know that after you left the castle after we met again, it really hurt me to see you. I tried so hard to not think of you for so long and then one day you show up and made me fall in love with you again...just by seeing you. I have and will always be in love with you Link. You were not just my husband. You were my best friend, you were my king, and you were the love of my life...if I could do it all over again I would have left with you at the castle. So many years away from you really took a toll on me. I'm starting to get too weak to write more love...so I'm afraid the letter will end here...please know that I will be waiting for you on the other side with open arms ready to feel you hold me once again.

Until that day when we can be reunited...keep watching the sun rise and fall for me...and remember all the great times we hand.

Now and forever you wife...Tetra.

The letter slowly falls out of my hand. I can't even begin to describe how I was feeling after reading her letter. I nearly fell over and had to lean against the tree for support. I was suddenly hit with so many emotions I could barely take it and began to cry for my wife who I wanted to see one last time. I would give anything to be with her again. I cried and cried.

Then my chest started to hurt, it felt as if someone was crushing me, my breathing started to slow down. I started getting light headed and lost my balance and fell to the ground...Suddenly everything went black. I opened my eyes and could see the morning sun rising up. The sound of seagulls filled my ears. One of them lands next to me, and I stare into its beady black eyes.

Oh Aryll I lived such a wasteful life, how I wish I could go back and change it all...I never deserved to be with Tetra, and my actions spoke true. If I could go back I would have treated her as the queen she was. I would have stayed home with her and ruled the kingdom as the King and husband she deserved...But it wasn't to be Aryll, such a wasted and lonely life little sister...I can still feel my chest getting tighter and tighter, my vision gets dimer by the second...At least I can see Tetra once again...Good bye little sister.

Tetra...I'm so, so sorry.

"For what love?" I can hear Tetra's voice call out to me from the darkness. I slowly open my eyes and they are met with her blue eyes. She's lying down next to me fully nude and gently smiling and she's...Young.

"What?" I asked in shock at seeing her. She places her hand on my cheek and gently strokes it.

"What are you sorry for?" She asked again. I can feel tears building up. My wife is lying down next to me and she's alive.

"Tetra is that you?" I asked, she rolled her eyes at me and smirked.

"No I'm not Tetra...I'm just someone who looks just like your wife...Link what's wrong?" She asked. Suddenly I lunged at her and pulled her into a bone crushing hug and I start to cry into her shoulder. After a few moments she pulls away and looks at me with worry and confusion all over her face.

"Is this about your grandmother?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to the funeral?" my eyes went wide...She died years ago. What's going on...wait I remember this. Aryll had just sent me a letter telling me grandmother had died and then me and Tetra made love and then I fell asleep...Did...Did I just dream it all up? I look back at Tetra and suddenly more tears come out. I pull her into another hug.

"Oh Tetra I had a horrible dream!" I cried and can feel her wrap her arms around me.

"What happened?" It takes me a second to try to form words. Just thinking of that hellish nightmare is enough to bring more tears.

"I got a glimpse about what life would be like without you...And it was terrible." I cried out. Suddenly I feel Tetra pull me away from her. Through my teary eyes I can see her smile.

"Stop being such a kid Link...It was just a dream." She said and pulled me back into the hug. Her fingers started to brush through my hair, "Besides...I'll always be in your life." She said and pulled away once again and kissed me. Gods it's been so long since I felt her lips against mine. When she pulled away she said.

"You didn't answer me though...Are you going back to outset for the funeral?" she asked. Aryll my sister...it had been too long since I saw her.

"Yes." I said, "We will go to outset together...I never want to leave your side ever again...I love you Tetra." With her elbow on the bed and her head resting on her hand she reached over and gently stroked my cheek.

"You must really love me if a little dream has you so uneased Link." She said, I can only nod and then she once again pulls me into a kiss.

I won't make mistakes this time.


End file.
